Season 1
This is about Season 1. Episodes #Races - Thomas and Percy get a run for their money when Harold and Bertie race them again. #Luke and the Special Party - It's getting close to Christmas, so Luke makes a party for the Skarloey Railway. #Where's BoCo? - Bill and Ben play a trick on BoCo, but now no knows where is, except for Bill and Ben. #A Passenger Bus Once Again - Bulgy wants to become a passenger bus again. #Duck and the Field Trip - Duck takes children on a field trip. #The New Diesel Fuel - The Dieselwork manager orders new fuel, but it doesn't work out well. #Repairing Old Slow Coach - Old Slow Coach has never been repaired, but Thomas and Percy take her to the Steamworks to be fixed. #Bears - Gordon makes fun of Bears' name, but runs into a bear himself! #Bertie and the Fog - Bertie tries to get to his shed, but a fog prevents him. #Sleepy Merrick - Merrick sleeps all day, which causes confusion at the Blue Mountain Quarry. #Thomas and the Kitten - Thomas saves a kitten named Milo from a tree. #Oliver and the Snowstorm - Oliver gets caught in a snowstorm. #Dave the Diesel - Diesel 10 wants Dave, a new diesel, to be mean, but Dave isn't convinced. #James and the Ice Cream - James crashes into some ice cream wagons. #The Funny Trick- Bill and Ben play a trick on Emily. #Donald, Douglas and the Fallen Tree - Donald and Douglas get stuck on a fallen tree. #The Lightning Tree - When a hurricane strikes Sodor, Jack tries to save the Lightning Tree from falling. #A New Branch Line - The Peel Godred Branch Line is opened again, and Stafford is the one to run it. #Rosie and the Flying Kipper - Sir Topham Hatt lets Rosie pull the Flying Kipper. #Making Fun - Rheneas gets painted yellow as a tribute to Victor's early days, but Duncan think Rheneas is making fun of him.. #Flora's New Coach - While Flora's coach is at the Steamworks, Flora uses Henrietta. #Daisy and the Chickens - Daisy is sent to pull chickens to the market. #Sugar - Rosie is pulling a funfair special, but the sugar truck runs right into Stepney! #Bluebells - Sir Topham Hatt bought Stepney from the Bluebell Railway. #Sodor Blackout - During a snowstorm, a power outage occurs, so Duck and Toby try to get to the Sodor Electric Co. #Hiro Goes Home - Hiro wants to go home, but Thomas doesn't want him to go. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Daisy *Diesel *Stepney *Diesel 10 *Harvey *Rosie *Flora *Hiro *Den *Dart *Stafford *Victor *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Mighty Mac *Luke *Bertie *Terence *Harold *Trevor *Bulgy *Old Slow Coach *Jack *Colin *Merrick *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *The Bluebell Railway Controller Characters Introduced *Dave The rest of the Pack and Kevin may also appear. Category:Seasons